A stator for a molded motor is made by a common method in which an annular stator core is used, or a method in which a linear stator core (usually called a straight core) is bent into an annular shape. The prior art involving a straight core is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications JP-A-9-308143, JP-A-10-136589 and JP-A-10-271715.
As a matter of fact, however, the manufacture of a molded motor using a straight core is difficult to carry out only with the art mentioned above.
This invention, therefore, provides an invention which ensures the manufacture of a molded motor using a straight core.